


Dinner With Friends

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Brief Flashback teen/teen sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dinner is delayed, no one ends up minding too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Salt and Pepper Fest at hp_goldenage on LJ. Thanks ever so much to my pre-reader, Torino1054 and my beta, Lumosed_Quill. <3

Over three decades later, Pansy can still make Ginny wet in an instant. It only takes a slant of her lips, a softening of her eyes and just a whiff of suggestion, and Ginny’s panties go damp. Even now, at fifty-one, when Pansy’s hair is peppered grey, and her eyes crinkle in fine lines, and her stomach curves, more round than flat, all that rot doesn’t make a difference. 

It does, however, take Ginny much longer to climax. Ginny remembers those clandestine meetings in the Astronomy Tower back at Hogwarts with Pansy’s breath on her neck, two fingers pumping in and out of her, and with a mere brush of her clit once, twice, three times, she’d shudder in Pansy’s arms, cursing her all the while for it. 

"Come on, Weasley." Pansy’s groan is muffled against Ginny, and she pulls her head up from between Ginny’s thighs, damp lips twisted in a frown. "They’re going to be here soon, and if I don’t get my turn—"

"Then you best be getting on with it, hadn't you?" Ginny pushes her head down even as Pansy grumbles in protest, but Ginny knows it’s a front. After all these years, Ginny knows exactly what Pansy likes. And as she curls her fingers into Pansy’s hair and bucks against Pansy’s mouth, Ginny thinks that maybe taking a bit longer isn’t such a bad thing after all. 

~

"Their Floo is still blocked." Draco folds his arms and frowns at the fireplace, as if staring at it hard enough will force a connection open. "What sort of people invite guests for dinner and then block their Floo?" 

Harry shrugs, sits back on the couch and loosens the tie Draco forced him to put on earlier. "She’s your best friend." 

"And yours, too. You can’t tell me this isn’t Weasley’s influence." Draco sniffs.

"Ginny?" Harry laughs. "Right, and Pansy hasn't ever made us wait while she gets her hair just right or fusses with her face or—" 

Draco shoots him a glare, cutting him off, but when Harry reaches out and smiles a little, beckoning him to the sofa, Draco’s face softens. Harry maneuvers Draco just so and gives his shoulders a squeeze. They’re tense beneath his touch, but as Harry continues to rub, Draco drops his arms, his head lolls against his chest, and it isn’t long until he’s putty within Harry’s hands. "Besides, I’m sure we can find a way to pass the time."

"Yes…you can keep doing that. Oh—right there." 

"Mm-hm." Harry agrees, but he has a much better idea in mind.

~

Ginny slides on a pair of fresh knickers, wiggling her hips as she does so, eliciting a groan from the bed. 

"You promised. They aren’t even here yet."

"Yes, because I blocked the Floo." Trousers come next, then Ginny picks her jumper off the floor, a low v-neck that Pansy particularly likes (that got them back into the bedroom in the first place) and pulls it on. 

"You blocked the Floo?" Pansy props herself up on her elbows. Her robes fall open just enough that Ginny can see the curve of her breast and a hint of her stomach. "Draco’s likely having a fit," Pansy snorts.

"Didn’t want them to come over unexpectedly, did I?" Ginny leans over and gives Pansy a quick kiss on her cheek, though it takes more willpower than she’s willing to admit not to crawl back into bed with her. "You’d better freshen up, love."

"Cunt," Pansy breathes. She grabs Ginny before she can straighten and pulls her into a kiss. "You owe me."

Ginny smiles against her. "I’ll make it up to you. Promise." Ginny always keeps her promises.

~

Harry kisses the skin just above Draco’s open waistband and pulls his cock out. It’s not quite hard yet, and he feels Draco tense, then exhale slowly. Harry glances up and spies a spread of pink across Draco’s cheeks. 

"None of that now," he murmurs.

"Yes, yes. I know your weird perversions. Never heard of a gay man who liked them soft."

"Just yours," Harry says, and he kisses the tip before he sucks the whole of it into his mouth. Draco spreads his thighs as much as he can within the tight confines of their sofa and gives Harry just enough room to push his trousers and pants down around his hips so he can reach Draco’s balls. He rolls them in one hand and moans as Draco ever so slowly hardens against his tongue. 

Draco sighs quietly. Harry wants more than that, so he scrapes his teeth just lightly against Draco’s shaft and Draco groans and tugs at Harry’s hair. "Wanker," he says, but Harry knows he loves it. 

The fireplace roars to life; Harry feels the heat of the fire just before he hears Ginny’s voice.

"Sorry about the delay, you know how—Oi!"

"Don’t you stop now," Draco says, keeping his grip tight, forcing Harry’s head to stay exactly where it is. Harry tightens his lips and sucks hard, then smiles around him as he feels a shudder go through Draco. 

"As you can see, we’re a bit busy."

"Yes," Ginny says, mirth clear in her voice. She sounds as if she’s trying to desperately to stifle a laugh. Harry glances at her out of the corner of his eye, tries to shrug and sees her shake her head. "I was only going to apologize for the delay, but maybe we should reschedule?"

"I think that would be for the best," Draco says. With a wave of his hand, the Floo mercifully closes and Harry pulls off Draco, a tight fist taking over for his mouth. 

"You could have let me say hello." 

"You were busy," Draco says. His lips twitch. "Now back to it. And then you’re making dinner."

"Demanding, aren’t we?"

Harry swirls his tongue around Draco once more. Draco moans quietly and closes his eyes. "You love it, Potter. No need to pretend that you don't."

Harry smiles, takes Draco back into his mouth, and slips one finger between Draco's buttocks to circle his rim.

Harry knows just what Draco loves too.

~

"They’re not coming?" Pansy looks put out, but a moment later she grabs Ginny’s hand and squeezes. "Very well. I believe you promised a certain something?"

"Don’t you want dinner, first?" Ginny says lightly.

Pansy growls lowly in the back of her throat and yanks Ginny towards their bedroom. "Don’t test me, woman."

Ginny’s laughter echoes down the hallway until Pansy stops short, pushes Ginny against the wall, and kisses her breath away. 

Pansy is right. Dinner can definitely wait.


End file.
